


Flirting with Flowers (By Boris Habit)

by Lora_Blackmane



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: (It's not much but figured I should tag it that), FK is Mute and uses they/them pronouns, Fluff, I hope u enjoy anyway, I was going to do more at the flowershop, Just a whole lotta fluff, M/M, Rated T for swearing, but then I tumbled into the house scene and didn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Blackmane/pseuds/Lora_Blackmane
Summary: A flower can say a thousand words.(or "Local Man's Flirting has Yielded Results. He Never Thought He'd Get This Far.")





	Flirting with Flowers (By Boris Habit)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CynicalBonehead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalBonehead/gifts).



> Happy Birthday!!

The bells on the door jingled as someone entered Boris' shop. Another costumer, how exciting! He didn't get too many customers, people were still a little afraid of him, so every customer made him so happy. "Give me one sec'nd anb Ill be wit you! :-)" He couldn't see who it was, but judging by the time it was probably a person who'd forgotten to get flowers for their date. People did that a lot surprisingly. But it wasn't a person on a date this time."Hey, Boris it's just me."

Oh! Boris quickly ran out of the back at the sound of his voice."Kamal! :-D"

This was a wonderful surprise; Kamal hadn't been able to visit him too often when he first got that job at the newly opened dental office. But he sometimes came with Flower Kid to the shop when they traded flowers or seeds and recently he'd come down to talk to Boris by himself, telling him these goofy lines that made them both blush redder than Boris' carnations. "What brings u h're? Hav u come too chat?"

He laughed and gave Habit small smile, "no actually, I came to pick up those seeds you have for the kid; but I wouldn't mind stoppin' to talk for awhile."

That's right! Habit had recently found some erythronium seeds a day before the last time they had met that the budding florist had been interested in and they'd been delivered today. He had forgotten that he'd called Kamal earlier about them. There's was also something else...

"Um...I...I hav some-thing for- for you to. Let me go anb... go and get that for you. Oh; and Flower Kid's seeds!" Boris went into the back of the shop, where he kept his special projects and seeds, and looked around for them. He found the seeds easily, but he had some trouble remembering where He put his gift. He had thought about making it since Flower Kid had made him realize that Kamal's silly lines had been a little more than just that. Honestly, Boris was a little embarrassed that he hadn't realized it sooner. One of the lines had been, "if I had a garden I'd put your tulips and mine together." How did he not realize it after that one?

That wasn't important right now; he was supposed to be finding his gift. It took him a moment to find it, but he eventually did. It took much longer for him to get the courage he needed to actually leave the back again though. He stood in the back of the shop for awhile before he finally got enough courage and walked back to the front of the store.

After the first five minutes Kamal wasn't worried, he had known Habit for awhile and knew he got distracted easily. When 5 minutes changed to 10, then 15 though he started to worry. He would have left by then, but he had promised the kid he'd pick up their seeds after work. Also...he might have been a little curious about the gift Habit had mentioned. Why was it for? His birthday wasn't for another month and today didn't have any significance he could think of. Maybe...no, no that couldn't be it. He probably di-

"He'e u go!!" Habit came out of the back of the store, shoving both the seed packet and the gift and into his hands: a bouquet of purple and red flowers, wrapped in a purple ribbon with little yellow flowers.

"Oh!" Kamal didn't know much about flowers and their meanings, the kid had been teaching him a bit (it just confused him though, there were so many different things a single flower could mean), but they looked... really nice. Why did he give him these? Did he... no. Probably not. Maybe he was just being friendly? Yeah that was it. It probably wasn't romantic at all. He smiled at Habit and softly said, "Thank... Thank you Boris. They're very pretty."

Habit smiled back at him, "Im glad u lik them! :-D Have a good night ok?"

Kamal smiled and walked towards the door as he said, "you have a good night too Boris."

After Kamal left Boris went back to the troublesome flowers he was working with: an odd type of lily called "Lily of the Valley." The poor thing was blooming no matter what he did and Boris was starting to worry. He tried several more tactics to get it to bloom before he closed up shop; but nothing helped. Maybe tomorrow he'd be able to help it. Boris sighed as he locked up the shop and headed home.

* * *

"I'm home kid!"

Kamal put his keys on the rack as he entered the house, holding Habit's gift in one arm as he closed and locked the door with the other. He heard someone running down the stairs as he walked into the kitchen, hoping to find something to hold the flowers. As he was looking through Flower Kid's collection of flower vases, he felt someone gently tackle him from behind. He laughed and rustled the kid's hair. "Hey little pal, how was ya day?" The kid let go of him and gave him two thumbs up and a joyful, messy smile. "That's good kiddo. Hey what do you think we should do for dinner? I think we still have some pasta or somethin?"

...

"Ok, I guess you don't want pasta?"

The kid wasn't paying attention to his question, instead they seemed to be fully focused on the flowers he'd been given. "Oh those? I got them from Habit when I went to the shop to get your stuff. It was pretty nice... of him..."

The kid's face had slowly been turning scarlet as they looked at the flowers he was still holding. "What?"

The kid tried to sign something, but it was hard to tell what they were saying. "Hey pal, why don't you take a breather. I'm gonna start dinner ok? How does that pasta sound?"

The kid nodded, then took the bouquet from Kamal's arm. They looked for a vase while Kamal got a pot and started to fill it with water. After he finished flower kid brought the vase they had chosen, a long blue striped one, and filled it with water before removing the flowers from the paper and placed the flowers inside, including the ones in the ribbon oddly enough. Kamal had assumed that they were apart of the ribbon. He placed the pot on the stove and put it on medium heat before walking over to the kid. "So what made ya blush so much?"

The kid turned towards him and signed, "their meanings."

"Ok, what does this one mean?" He asked as he picked up one of The long, fluffy, purple flowers. The kid examined them before signing one word: elegance. Kamal looked at the kid, trying to figure out if they were joking. Him, the man who once hid on a rooftop because he couldn't brush his teeth, elegant? Was Boris off his rocker again? He had to be. No matter, this one wasn't what he was looking for.

Kamal picked up the next flower, another long purple flower, only this one looked more like little spears. He passed one to Flower Kid, who signed that it meant fashion, but was often transformed into fashionable. Well at least he wasn't completely off his rocker. He was definitely fashionable. He kept up on all the latest fashions (a hobby he had started to share with Flower Kid). He was starting to blush a little as well, but he was certain this wasn't what had caused the kid's blushing.

He went and grabbed the next one, but it was intertwined within the other bushy group. The kid looked at them, then signed to Kamal that while usually intertwined flowers had their meanings combined, they were going to tell them separately. They weren't sure how to put them together right. "Ok, what's it mean pal?"

Admiration. Ok, that seemed to follow the weird pattern of compliments. What about the next one. When Kamal asked, Flower Kid blushed, then signed a phrase. "Your presence softens my pains."

Oh. Kamal's face immediately reddened and he looked away for a moment. Fuck. Um. Wow; ok that wasn't something Kamal was expecting.

It took him a moment to compose himself after that one. He had to go to the stove and work on their dinner for a few moments before he could go back. When he did the kid was holding two flowers: the small yellow ones and a large purple one. Kamal took a deep breath before he asked, "Ok what about those pal?" The kid put the flowers back before they looked up and signed, "mental beauty," then, "strength." Sweet Lord kill him now. He wanted to scream. So that's exactly what he did when Flower Kid handed him a pillow. And there was still one more flower to go. He wasn't going to make it. But none of the flowers had gotten the reaction from them that he'd seen earlier (the flowers had made them blush again quite a bit, but nothing like they had earlier) and he had to know why. All that was left was a couple of red bushy flowers which Kamal removed and handed to the kid as he asked, "What does this flower mean kid?"

This flower the kid paused on, inspecting it again. The blush they had earlier had come back as they seemed to confirm the flower was indeed what they had thought it was. They paused for a few minutes and then signed, "I love you." Kamal's face turned as red as the flowers he had been given. That confirmed it: he did love Kamal. He wasn't just being nice, he actually loved him!

...What did he do now? Kamal had never actually imagined that Boris actually felt the same way. Did he just walk into his store on the way to work and go, "hi I'm in love with you and you said you love me wanna get married?" Ok, he wouldn't have worded it that way; but he would have still been just as much of a train wreck! Wait...

"Hey pal, can you help me with something?"

* * *

"Good Morn-ing! :-D" Habit yelled as he opened the door to his shop. He wasn't really saying it to anyone in particular, no one was even in the store, but he felt that to start a happy day for his flowers he had to greet them. Some thought it was weird, but everyone had their little superstitions, this one was one of his. As he set up for the day, he heard the bell ring, causing him to look at the clock. 7 a.m. That was strange, he wasn't expecting anyone this early. He turned around and was meet with the sight of his best friend. "Helo Flowr Kid; how are yo-oh!" Before Boris could finish his sentence the kid pushed a gift into his hands: a large bouquet. Boris smiled brightly at the gift of white and pink flowers, tied with a yellow string that held white flowers in a similar way to the bouquet he had given Kamal last night. Maybe they were from him? He looked up, opening his mouth to ask I'd the were, when Flower Kid handed him a small piece of folded paper. Habit quietly took the paper from the kid's hand and then the kid left, waving goodbye as he left the shop. He confusingly waved back before reading the note.

' ~~Hey,~~ hi ~~hab~~ Boris, I hope you enjoy these flowers. Especially the center ones.'

Center one? Boris looked at the flowers again, he hadn't noticed anything spec-

Oh.

Oh my.

In the center of the bouquet was a mossy rosebud, surrounded by garden variety daisies. He hadn't been wrong then, Kamal really did like him! As he brightly smiled, the flower he had been working with slightly blossomed.

Bonus:

  
"Hey kid?"  
Flower Kid stopped walking, turned to their dad, and tilted their head in confusion. "What did those little flowers, the ones with the red inner areas mean?"  
Flower Kid gave their dad a mischievous smile before signing two small words. Kamal went beat red when he read them, causing flower kid to let out quiet laughter and quickly book it to their house.

**Author's Note:**

> Flowers in Kamal's bouquet
> 
> Rose Acacia - Elegance  
> Clematis - mental beauty  
> Queen's Rocket - Fashion(able)  
> Amethyst flower - Admiration  
> Milkvetch - your presence softens my pains.  
> Red Chrysanthemum - I love (you)  
> Fennel flowers (placed within the ribbon) - Worthy of All Praise./Strength
> 
> Flowers in Habit's bouquet
> 
> A single Moss Rosebud - (I recognize your) Confession of love.  
> Tooth Lillies - (No meaning besides being Habit's favorite flower)  
> American Sweetbrier & White Mullein - (you're) simple and good natured  
> Mossy Saxifrage - Affection  
> Garden Daisy - I share your sentiments  
> Flower of an hour (within the ribbon, put there by FK whose heard all the gay stuff) - delicate beauty


End file.
